Watashi, Yokai desu ka?
by Michio Miura
Summary: Sasuke hanya tidak sengaja menabrak hantu kecil itu, tidak sengaja meminta maaf, dan tidak sengaja kembali bicara padanya. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang senang bukan main, Sasuke malah terus berusaha menghindari hantu kecil itu./TASUKETE KUDASAI! YOKAI-SAN/Ouh. Atashi ni makasete!/Kurae! Hissatsu waza! Hinata shio no jutsu!/


Kaki-kaki pendeknya bergerak maju mundur, menggelantung di atas dahan pohon sakura yang masih mekar. Kelopak ungunya dengan seksama memperhatikan kerumunan di bawahnya, pemandangan yang selalu terjadi setiap tahun ini terasa lebih ramai dari tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Banyak stan-stan yang saling berlomba untuk menarik perhatian para mahasiswa baru unuk ikut bergabung dengan klub mereka.

Baginya tidak ada satupun kata yang mereka ucapkan sesuai dengan aslinya, misalnya klub astronomi. Klub yang bahkan hanya berisikan 3 orang itu tidak melakukan apa-apa tahun ini, agenda klub yang menjadwalkan mereka untuk observasi bintang di bukit, tidak mereka lakukan. Ada lagi, kali ini dari klub permainan _go_. Semua anggotanya tidak memiliki semangat untuk berlatih ataupun mengikuti perlombaan. Hal yang mereka lakukan hanyalah duduk santai sambil membaca _manga_ di gedung klub mereka.

Huh.

Dia hanya bisa menghela nafas saja. Menurutnya sudah waktunya bagi mereka untuk serius, mengingat sudah berapa semester yang mereka tempuh di universitas ini. Lupakan tentang klub mereka yang tidak ada gunanya sama sekali, dan segera kembali pada tujuan awal mereka kuliah.

Jari telunjuk mungilnya ia masukkan ke dalam lubang hidung, mengorek kotoran yang sudah lama tidak ia bersihkan. Memainkannya sebentar sebelum ia buang.

Merasa tidak ada hal menarik lagi yang dapat ia perhatikan, gadis itu memutuskan untuk turun. Saat berjalan diantara kerumunan itu, ada sebuah stan dengan pamflet besar yang menarik perhatiannya. Berpuluh-puluh foto terpasang dengan rapi, menunjukkan bagaimana menariknya kegiatan klub mereka tahun lalu. Dan lavendernya terpana pada satu foto dimana di dalam foto itu ia bisa melihat siluet dirinya sendiri yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela. Tanpa sadar senyumnya mengembang lebar, ingatan tentang kegiatan itu benar-benar menyenangkan. Dimana setiap anggota klub itu saling melempar balon berisi air ke anggota lainnya. Jika tidak salah, dirinya juga terkena lemparan balon air saat itu.

Yah. Dirinya sangat ingin merekomendasikan klub ini pada tiap mahasiswa baru. Disamping bermanfaat, klub ini juga memilki kegiatan pelatihan yang sangat mengasyikkan. Karena masih terpaku pada fotonya sendiri, tanpa sengaja tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang tengah berjalan.

" _Sumimasen._ "

Didetik itu bola matanya melebar. Langsung saja kepala indigo itu menoleh pada orang yang barusan menabraknya. Berjalan tergesa menuju gerbang universitas sambil menenteng tas abu-abunya. Rambut jabriknya yang memiliki model rambut tidak biasa itu sudah masuk ke dalam memori otaknya, begitu pula dengan postur tubuh miliknya. Ada sebuah hal yang harus ia pastikan. Dan itu adalah–

.

.

.

.

.

' _Apa dia bisa melihatku?'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Watashi, Yokai desu ka?**

 **Tokoh-tokoh di fanfic ini milik Kishimoto Masashi-sensei dan saya hanya bisa meminjam**

 **Warning! : Alur cepet, OOC, Typo, ide pasaran dan masih banyak lainnya**

 **Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata**

 _ **Don't Like Don't Read**_

.

.

.

Seminggu? Tidak. Butuh waktu dua minggu bagi Hinata untuk bisa menemukannya. Pemuda itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku di bawah pohon, menulis sesuatu dengan sebuah _earphone_ yang terpasang di masing-masing telinganya. Membuat Hinata yang sedang bersembunyi di balik pohon sedikit enggan untuk mengusiknya.

Setelah usaha keras yang ia lakukan selama ini, tidak mungkin dirinya mundur begitu saja. Hal yang sangat mengganjal ini harus segera ia klasifikasi. Sedikit ragu, langkah Hinata yang kecil-kecil membawanya ke hadapan pemuda itu.

" _Ano..."_

Hinata sedikit menyalahkan lirihnya suara yang ia keluarkan. Kalau sepelan ini mana bisa pemuda itu mendengar suaranya. Mungkin ia bisa mencoba sekali lagi, hitung-hitung sebagai latihan.

Namun saat Hinata membuka sedikit mulutnya, mata sewarna jelaga itu tengah menatap padanya. Kata menatap yang ia maksud adalah pemuda itu menatap _tepat_ pada kedua matanya. Hal yang sama sekali belum terjadi sebelumnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Bahkan saat mendengar suaranya saja, Hinata ingin sekali untuk terbang saking senangnya. Tapi hal itu bisa ia lakukan nanti, sekarang ada hal lebih penting lagi.

" _Ne,_ kau bisa melihatku?!" Tidak seperti tadi, Hinata tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya. Saking semangatnya suaranya terdengar melengking tinggi. Membuat pemuda itu sedikit terlonjak akibatnya.

"Tentu saj–cih." Sekarang gantian Hinata yang terlonjak.

" _Ci-cih_ _te nandayo?_ " Mungkin Hinata butuh penjelasan kenapa pemuda itu mendecih tidak suka padanya. Padahal dia hanya tidak bermaksud berteriak tadi, masa karena hal itu dia langsung marah.

Bukannya mendapat balasan, pemuda itu malah kembali melanjutkan acara menulisnya. Menganggapnya seolah tidak ada.

" _Ne,_ kau benar-benar bisa melihatku, kan?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

" _Benar-benar_ melihatku, kan?"

Masih tanpa jawaban.

" _Tanomu kara, henji shite yo!"_

Pemuda itu malah pergi.

Membuat Hinata terduduk lemas. Bahunya bergetar, kepalanya menunduk dalam. Tangan kanannya menutupi mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan suara terlalu keras. Bahkan ada setetes air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya. Benar-benar, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak memiliki rasa simpati pada anak kecil. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya, dia malah pergi begitu saja.

Dasar manusia jaman sekarang, hanya mementingkan kepentingannya sendiri saja.

Namun dari kepergian pemuda itu karena teriakannya barusan, membuat Hinata bisa menyimpulkan satu fakta menarik. Dan fakta menarik ini menjadi kabar sangat baik untuknya.

Ya. Tubuhnya bergetar tadi bukan karena dia menangis, melainkan–

' _Hahahahaha! Dia memang bisa melihatku.'_ Hanya menahan tawa yang siap meledak akibat saking senangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"He~ Ternyata kau mahasiswa jurusan hukum." Hinata duduk tepat di sebelah mahasiswa jabrik yang ia temui kemarin. Tubuhnya yang memiliki tinggi tidak seberapa terlihat sedikit kesusahan untuk menatap papan tulis. Kepalanya menoleh beberapa kali untuk memeperhatikan suasana ruang kuliah itu.

"Aku jarang kemari, tapi aku sudah sering melihat dosen itu mengajar. Kau tahu, namanya Kakashi. Hatake Kakashi." Hinata terlihat baik-baik saja saat orang di sampingnya masih tetap mengabaikannya. Malah wajahnya sedikit sumringah saat melihat raut wajah pemuda di sampingnya sedikit merengut.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Saya mengajar pengantar hukum."

"Benar, kan? Namanya Kakashi." Hinata menyikut pemuda di sampingnya beberapa kali. Dan sepertinya pemuda itu masih tetap bersikukuh tidak melihatnya.

"Ada yang tahu apa arti hukum itu?"

" _Hai! Hai!_ " Mata jelaganya sedikit melirik bocah yang duduk di sampingnya, terlihat sangat antusias dengan pertanyaan itu. Tangannya yang pendek terangkat tinggi.

"Tidak ada yang tahu?" Mata malas dosen itu menyapu ke keseluruhan ruangan, mendapati tidak ada satupun mahasiswa yang terlihat akan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hukum adalah peraturan yang berupa norma dan sanksi yang dibuat dengan tujuan untuk mengatur tingkah laku manusia, menjaga ketertiban, keadilan, mencegah terjadinya kekacauan." Hinata tersenyum setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu. Terlihat ada kepuasan yang terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Hukum adalah peraturan yang berupa norma dan sanksi yang dibuat dengan tujuan untuk mengatur tingkah laku manusia, menjaga ketertiban, keadilan, mencegah terjadinya kekacauan." Kakashi menjawab dengan malas. Terdengar sedikit kecewa karena tidak ada satupun mahasiswanya yang menjawab pertanyaan sipel ini.

" _Yatta._ Jawabanku benar!" Hinata menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, tersenyum lebar hingga menyembunyikan iris warna lavender miliknya.

" _Ne,_ seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaan tadi. Atau setidaknya kau mengikuti perkataanku. Kakashi- _sensei_ akan memberikan poin tambahan pada mahasiswa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya." Hinata mendekat, nada bicaranya terdengar lirih. Tangannya berada di dekat mulutnya, seolah-olah tengah membisikkan suatu informasi penting pada pemuda di sampingnya. Dan dengan hal ini malah semakin membuat pemuda itu semakin jengkel padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke memiliki banyak kelebihan. Tampan, pintar, dan juga memiliki tubuh atletis. Membuat banyak manusia ber _gender_ perempuan selalu menempel padanya. Tapi memiliki kemampuan untuk melihat hal yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh orang lain juga disebut kelebihan? Bagi Sasuke tidak, pemuda sembilan belas tahun itu sudah risih dengan banyaknya perempuan yang selalu mengerubunginya, apalagi ditambah dengan makhluk halus yang juga ikut-ikutan.

Sejak umurnya menginjak tigabelas, pemuda itu sudah bertekad untuk tidak akan ikut campur tentang urusan makhluk-makhluk astral yang selalu mengikutinya. Mengabaikan setiap kontak mata yang terjadi atau pura-pura tidak melihat, Sasuke sudah nyaman dengan perannya sebagai manusia normal.

Namun kenyataan berbeda dengan ekspektasi, memang sudah tidak ada lagi makhluk halus atau hantu yang mengikutinya, tapi semenjak tanpa sengaja berbicara dengan seorang hantu anak kecil yang ia temui di univesitasnya, membuat hari-hari Sasuke tidak berbeda dengan dulu. Hantu itu selalu saja mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, bahkan ke dalam toilet sekalipun. Sasuke cukup terkesan dengan usahanya yang gigih untuk membuatnya menyadari kehadirannya dengan setidaknya berbicara dengannya.

"Kumohon, setidaknya sekali saja bicara padaku." Hantu itu berada tepat di sampingnya. Menganggunya yang sedang makan siang di pojokan kantin.

"Aku tahu kau bisa melihat dan mendengarku." Gadis kecil mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Sasuke. Menempelkan tubuhnya yang kecil pada tubuh besarnya.

Sayangnya Sasuke tidak akan mudah luluh. Ia hanya perlu terus mengabaikannya hingga hantu itu menyerah sendiri. Sama seperti yang ia lakukan pada hantu-hantu lainnya. Dengan pura-pura menikmati makan siangnya, Sasuke menyumpit sebuah tomat ceri yang ada di piringnya.

"Jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan memakan tomat itu. Mereka menjatuhkannya di tempat sampah tadi." Ucap gadis itu cepat.

"UGH!" Sasuke mati-matian tidak memuntahkan makan siang yang ia kunyah setelah mendengar perkataan hantu disampingnya. Membuat wajah tersedaknya menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

"Benar, kan? Kau bisa melihatk–"

"Ikut aku." Sasuke melenggang pergi, meninggalkan hantu yang tersenyum menang di belakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Sasuke mencoba untuk bicara senormal mungkin, rasa kesal yang telah menumpuk beberapa hari ini ia tekan ke batas maksimal.

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga." Mata lavendernya berkilat untuk sesaat, gadis itu hanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya.

"Cepat katakan, apa yang kau ingingkan?!"

Sasuke tidak mendapat jawaban dari pertanyaannya, melainkan pemuda itu mendapati hantu itu berlutut dihadapannya.

" _Tanomu kara tasukete kure yo."_ Salah satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Memang kebanyakan hantu yang berbicara padanya hanya untuk meminta bantuannya saja.

"Berikan satu alasan kenapa aku harus menolongmu." Sasuke merasa baik? Tidak ada yang bilang dia jahat, hanya saja sifat cueknya saja yang lebih mendominasi.

Bagi Hinata, hantu itu harus memikirkan satu alasan yang membuat pemuda itu mau menolongnya. Namun sayangnya, Hinata memiliki banyak masalah dan orang di depannya ini menyuruh untuk memilih satu. Lebih mending mendapat satu daripada tidak sama sekali. Hinata mengangguk, satu masalah yang sangat ingin ia tuntaskan adalah itu. Benar. Ia hanya perlu meminta hal itu saja padanya.

"Aku..."

Yakin akan meminta bantuan soal itu? Hanya itu? Tapi jika satu, tidak ada pilihan lain selain memilih itu.

"Cepat katakan!" Hinata berdecak, tidak bisakah pemuda itu sedikit bersabar. Gadis itukan perlu menyusun kata lebih dulu.

"Aku hanya ingin ke surga." Empat kata yang membuat Sasuke merengut, membantu seorang hantu yang balas dendam saja sudah susah apalagi membuat seorang hantu pergi ke nirwana.

"Kau bercanda?" Untuk kali ini Sasuke tidak akan pergi begitu saja, seperti pengalaman-pengalaman kemarin.

Gelengan Hinata terlihat mantap. Hanya itu satu-satunya keinginannya. "Aku tidak punya ingatan kenapa aku bisa berada disini atau bahkan kenapa aku mati." Sasuke memutar matanya bosan, jika cerita seperti sudah banyak ia dengar di drama-drama yang ditonton ibu dan kakaknya.

"Lalu kau menyuruhku menemukan identitasmu dulu, begitu? Supaya kau bisa ke surga?" Nada yang Sasuke gunakan terdengar sakarstik.

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Bukan? Bukan itu?"

"Hm." Kali ini Hinata mengangguk. Hantu itu sama sekali tidak bilang begitu, bahkan dia belum mengucapkan bagaimana caranya agar dia bisa ke surga.

"Lalu apa?"

"Ada sebuah segel yang terpasang di salah satu tempat di universitas ini. Membuat semua hantu yang ada di sini terperangkap. Meskipun aku ingin ke surga, tapi aku juga ingin tahu siapa aku sebenarnya. Bertahun-tahun di sini, aku tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun."

"Jadi kau ingin mencari petunjuk di luar?"

"Benar. Oleh karena itu aku meminta bantuanmu untuk membuka segel itu sebentar supaya aku bisa keluar." Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca, membuat tatapan memelas yang menjadi jurus utamanya selama ini.

 _Cepatlah luluh manusia. Tidak ada satupun hantu yang bisa terlepas dari jurus mataku ini. Hahahaha._

"Kau itu bodoh?"

 _Eh?_

"Saat aku melepas segel itu, tidak hanya dirimu saja yang lepas. Banyak hantu-hantu yang juga akan ikut keluar. Lalu menurutmu setelah melepas segel itu, apa hanya dengan menempelkannya kembali segelnya akan berfungsi seperti sedia kala?"

Oke, Hinata tidak berpikiran sampai sejauh itu. Dia hanya berpikir setelah melepas sebentar dan langsung mengembalikannya semua akan kembali normal. Tidak juga berpikir akan ada hantu-hantu lain yang akan keluar dari tempat ini seperti dirinya. Harus Hinata akui tujuhpuluh persen populasi hantu di sini merupakan kumpulan roh-roh jahat, dan sisanya hanyalah hantu dengan kekuatan lemah. Mungkin seperti dirinya.

"Jadi?"

"Kau sudah tahu jawabanku hantu kecil. Selamat tinggal."

"Oi, tunggu dulu!"

"Jangan coba-coba untuk mengikutiku lagi."

Hinata mematung menatap tubuh itu berjalan menjauh darinya. Dirinya hanya bisa mengejar pemuda itu sampai pada gerbang pintu, selebihnya akan ada sebuah _kekkai_ tak terlihat yang menjadi tembok penjara bagi para hantu di sana. Maka sama seperti biasa, Hinata akan menghabiskan malamnya di tempat para penjaga seperti malam-malam sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini merupakan hari yang panjang bagi Sasuke. Ada beberapa tugas yang harus ia selesaikan saat ini juga, belum lagi ada kuliah tambahan untuk persiapan menuju ujian semester nanti. Setelah kejadian sore itu dia atap, hantu dengan rambut indigo itu tidak pernah menunjukkan batang hidungnya di depannya. Membuat sisa hari-harinya di semester satu ini berjalan cukup lancar.

Pemuda berambut emo itu baru saja keluar dari ruang salah satu dosen, tugas tambahan yang baru selesai ia kerjakan langsung ia kumpulkan hari ini. Membuatnya harus kembali ke perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam, sekalian memperpanjang masa buku ratusan halaman yang ada di tasnya.

Perpustakaan lumayan sepi untuk kali ini, hari Jumat malam tentu menjadi alasan mahasiswa tidak berkeliaran di dalam perpustakaan. Mengingat besok adalah hari libur dan ada rumor yang mengatakan perpustakaan merupakan salah satu tempat angker di kampus.

Sasuke sudah akan meletakkan buku yang ia pinjam pada rak sebelum ia melihat salah satu buku terjatuh. Berjalan mendekat untuk mengambil buku itu, Sasuke merasakan ada seseorang yang berdiri di belakangnya. Namun saat ia menoleh tidak siapapun di sana. Sasuke tidak ambil pusing, pemuda itu berdiri untuk meletakkan buku itu pada tempatnya semula jika ia tidak melihat sebuah mata berwarna kuning dengan iris seperti ular yang kini menatap lurus padanya. Sasuke tentu terlonjak kaget, segera setelah melihat mata itu Sasuke segera berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Insting bahayanya mengatakan jika apa yang dia lihat barusan merupakan hal yang harus ia hindari. Berlari tanpa menoleh, Sasuke biarkan tatapan penjaga perpustakaan yang memandangnya heran.

"Hei, bocah. Kau bisa melihatku?"

Tubuhnya yang separuh ular membuatnya hampir menyamai laju kaki Sasuke. Sesaat Sasuke teringat, hantu indigo itu pernah mengatakan jika hantu yang ada di sini sama sekali tidak bisa keluar. Tujuan Sasuke sekarang hanya satu, segera sampai pada bagian luar pagar kampusnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak makan daging manusia. Bocah itu memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang besar, cepat tangkap dia." Perintah si ular pada anak buahnya.

Namun beberapa hantu menghadangnya saat ia menuruni tangga, membuat Sasuke terjebak. Semakin lama ia menghabiskan waktu menggeliat, semakin dekat pula hantu ular itu. Maka dengan kekuatan dari mana, Sasuke memukul tiap wajah hantu yang menjeratnya. Membuat tubuhnya terlepas, Sasuke kembali berlari menghindari hantu yang mengejarnya.

Tidak jauh, mata hitam Sasuke sudah melihat gerbang pagar. Berlari sekuat tenaga, jarak itu semakin terkikis. Hingga Sasuke sudah hampir mencapai luar pagar, tiba-tiba pintu pagar itu tertutup. Membuat Sasuke langsung berhenti. Pemuda berbalik, menghadap puluhan hantu yang kini sudah mengepungnya. Dengan banyaknya hantu yang mengurubunginya, tidak mungkin Sasuke bisa menghindar. Meminta tolongpun percuma, ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang ikut menjadi korban akibatnya. Disaat Sasuke sudah memupuskan harapannya untuk bisa selamat, telinganya mendengar sebuah suara familiar.

"Oi, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Hantu gadis kecil yang pernah mengikuti Sasuke, berdiri agak jauh dihadapannya. Berpose seperti seorang pahlawan kesiangan. Rambut pendeknya sedikit berkibar akibat hembusan angin malam.

"He?! Kau sendiri apa yang kau lakukan?" Seorang hantu dengan mulut robek menatap hantu kecil di depannya.

"Aku? Kalian tahu sendiri jika daerah ini adalah wilayahku." Hinata menjawab dengan tidak kalah garang. Tidak lupa dengan ludah yang keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Hal itu semakin membuat kumpulan hantu itu menggeram.

"Minggir hantu amnesia, kami tidak punya urusan denganmu." Dengan gertakan seperti itu, Hinata tidak bergerak sama sekali. Tubuhnya masih berada di tempatnya, tidak berpindah seinci pun.

" _Sou da_. Orochimaru- _sama_ memerintahkan kami untuk membawa manusia itu."

"Orochimaru _ga_? Kalian bodoh atau apa?" Mendengar ejekan dari hantu kecil itu membuat para hantu disana sudah bersiap untuk menyerang. "Mau-maunya kalian disuruh membawa makanan yang malah semakin menambah kekuatan siluman ular itu." Sasuke terperangah, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat hantu yang dulu ia abaikan sedang menolongnya sekarang.

"Kalian tetap ingin menjadi budaknya?" Perkataan Hinata membuat satu persatu hantu itu tersadar, selama puluhan tahun mereka memang telah di perbudak oleh hantu setengah ular itu. Kuku-kuku tajam yang semula akan mereka gunakan untuk mencabik daging Sasuke, mereka hilangkan.

"Setidaknya kalian harus melawannya. Bukankah dari jumlah kaliah menang banyak."

"Tapi kekuatan kami tidak sekuat Orochimaru _-sama_."

"Tenang." Semua mata kini tertuju pada Hinata, berlaku juga bagi Sasuke yang melupakan sejenak acara kaburnya. Apa hantu kecil itu berusaha untuk menyelamatkannya? Meskipun selama ini Sasuke memperlakukannya seolah tidak ada.

"Jika kalian memakan manusia itu, kekuatan kalian akan satu angka lebih tinggi dari Orochimaru." Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke, tidak lupa dengan sebuah seringai yang terpatri manis di bibirnya.

Tubuh Sasuke seolah memutih setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata. Jadi hantu keci–hantu sialan itu sama sekali tidak membantunya?!

Sasuke kembali berlari kencang saat gerombolan hantu itu mengejarnya, berlari berputar-putar di sebuah lapangan olahraga untuk menghindari serangan demi serangan yang datang bertubi-tubi. Tak sengaja mata hitamnya melirik ke sebuah dahan pohon dan melihat sebuah pemandangan menjengkelkan.

"Pfftt." Hantu sialan itu sedang menertawakannya. Ditambah dengan wajah merendahkan yang semakin membuat kedutan di wajah Sasuke.

"OI! _TEME!"_

"Butuh bantuan, _big boy?_ Pfft." Sasuke masih saja tetap berlari. Hantu-hantu malah semakin bersemangat mengejarnya.

" _Fuzakennayo!_ Oi, hantu sialan! Suruh teman-temanmu untuk berhenti mengejarku!"

"Apa itu caranya meminta bantuan?" Hinata terbang di samping Sasuke. Nada suaranya yang terdengar dibuat-buat itu semakin membakar amarah pada diri Sasuke.

"Siapa bilang aku minta bantuanmu?!" Sasuke menggeram, kepalanya ia dongakkan untuk menatap mata hantu yang ada di atasnya.

" _Ah, sou._ Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang." Hinata melambaikan tangannya sebelum terbang tinggi.

Sasuke berlari masuk ke dalam gedung, berlari menelurusi lorong yang gelap. Kaki panjangnya menapaki ubin lantai dengan cepat, menuju ujung lorong yang berakhir dekat dengan pintu gerbang samping kampus. Tapi saat dirinya sudah berada dekat dengan pintu keluar, ada sebuah benda panjang yang menggenggam kaki panjangnya, membuatnya tersungkur jatuh mencium lantai.

"Khekhe, akhirnya aku mendapatkanmu, _ningen!"_ Sebuah mulut besar sudah siap untuk menyantap tubuh Sasuke, meronta berkali-kali ataupun berpegangan pada sesuatu tidak dapat menghentikan tarikan itu. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke hampir menyerah malam ini andai mata hitamnya tidak kembali mendapati hantu kecil itu berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Yakin tidak butuh bantuanku?" Sasuke mendecih. Ini alasannya kenapa ia tidak suka berurusan dengan makhluk halus.

" _Ara_ , sepertinya dia menarikmu terlalu kuat!" Nada bicara Hinata kembali terdengar ketakutan yang dibuat-buat.

"Jika kau disini hanya untuk menertawakanku lebih baik pergi sana!"

"Heee?~ Tidak mungkin aku sejahat itu." Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangan pada mulutnya, matanya berkaca-kaca karena tuduhan Sasuke barusan.

"Kau–Huuuaaa!" Tarikan pada kaki Sasuke semakin menguat, jaraknya semakin menipis. Tinggal lima atau empat meter lagi hantu itu akan menelannya hidup-hidup. Hinata hanya menatap Sasuke yang ditarik sambil bersiul, memainkan kakinya untuk menendang kerikil-kerikil kecil.

" _Wakata!_ Aku akan membantumu, jadi lepaskan aku sekarang!" Hinata dengan cepat menoleh pada Sasuke, menatapnya dengan dagu yang terangkat ke atas. Wajahnya sedikit menggelap disertai dengan sebuah seringai lebar.

"Hee...apa seperti itu caranya meminta tolong?"

 _Konoyaro!_

Tidak ada pilihan, dirinya memang harus mengeluarkan kata itu. Kata terakhir yang ada pada urutan kata yang tidak akan Sasuke katakan.

" _Tasu...kete."_ Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Dia bersumpah, ini akan menjadi hal terakhir ia mengatakan kata laknat itu. Sayangnya harapan Sasuke tidak akan terkabul kali ini.

"Apa? Kau bicara apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar." Sasuke menatap tajam pada Hinata. Kedutan yang sudah menghiasi wajahnya kini kembali bertambah.

" _Tasu_ –"

"HE?!"

" _Tasuke_ –"

"Bicara yang keras!"

 _Kono do-S yaro!_

Sasuke menutup matanya sebentar, mengambil nafas. _"TASUKETE KUDASAI! YOKAI-SAN!"_

Hinata tersenyum. Rencana awalnya berjalan sesuai dengan rencana. Maka tanpa banyak waktu Hinata melompat diantara keduanya. "Ouh. _Atashi ni makasete!"_ Mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan dari dalam kantong, Hinata sudah bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

" _Kurae! Hissatsu waza! Hinata shio no jutsu!"_

Untuk sesaat Sasuke berkedip beberapa kali, tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam telinganya. Memastikan jika telinganya tidak tersumbat apapun. Apa maksudnya–

APA MAKSUDNYA DENGAN JURUS GARAM?!

 _Hell_

Sasuke kira hantu itu akan mengeluarkan suatu jurus mematikan untuk mengalahkan musuhnya. Bukannya malah menabur garam pada mulut terbukanya. Wajah Sasuke sedikit memerah karena malu berpikir Hinata sedikit keren tadi. Bukannya bereaksi, hantu itu malah menatap bingung pada hantu kecil yang ada di depannya.

"Cih. Gagal ya."

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau hanya melempar garam biasa padanya!" Sasuke menatap kesal pada Hinata yang seolah menampilkan wajah kecewa akibat usahanya yang sia-sia. Bahkan di mata Sasuke, Hinata seolah terlihat kelelahan akibat pertarungan yang panjang.

Lalu keadaan Sasuke? Jangan ditanya. Dia masih tetap tidak berubah.

"Seharusnya kau melempar garam suci atau yang lainnya!"

"Kau gila! Jika aku melempar garam suci, tubuhku juga ikut termurnikan bersamanya!"

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya cukup keras. Menyadarkan dirinya untuk kembali tenang menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Ia sedikit menyalahkan dirinya tadi yang mengharapkan Hinata bisa menolongnya, nyatanya kehadiran hantu kecil itu tidak membantu sama sekali.

" _Sou da!_ Keluarkan jurusmu yang lain!"

"Ehehehe..." Hinata menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya dengan senyum malu-malu. Jangan bilang jika hantu itu–

"Hanya jurus itu yang kupunya." Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, memasang wajah super imutnya dengan pipi yang merona. Berbeda dengan Sasuke yang wajahnya menjadi abu-abu.

"APA?! HANYA ITU?!"

"Benar. Habisnya aku masih hantu baru." Hinata memainkan kedua telunjuknya. Sasuke semakin menggeram. Berusaha untuk menekan amarahnya yang sudah hampir melebihi batas.

"Huahahahaha. Apa-apaan kalian? Hahaha." Sasuke dan Hinata menoleh ke sumber suara, ternyata si hantu dengan mulut lebar tengah tertawa terbahak karena hal tadi.

"Tentu saja hantu itu tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia sangat lemah. Selain lemah dia juga lupa ingatan, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai kau juga akan berubah sepertiku. Roh jahat."

Mendengar hal itu, wajah Hinata yang semula berwarna merah muda langsung bergati menjadi hitam. Berjalan mendekat dengan langkah yang sedikit Hinata tekankan, kini Hinata berada tepat di depan mulut terbuka hantu itu.

" _Tashikani,_ aku memang lemah. _Dakedo yo,_ aku tidak akan berubah seperti dirimu!"

Memusatkan seluruh kekuatan pada kaki kirinya, Hinata menginjak keras lidah hantu itu yang melilit kaki Sasuke. Membuat kaki Sasuke langsung terlepas karenanya. Tidak membuang kesempatan, Sasuke segera merangkak menjauh. Berusaha berdiri akibat kakinya yang bengkak. Matanya memperhatikan Hinata yang masih berdiri di tempatnya, tidak goyah untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini akibat amukan hantu mulut besar.

Hitam Sasuke sedikit terpana dengan lavender itu. Tidak ada rasa takut sedikitpun yang terpancar, malah sebuah keyakinan. Dalam hati Sasuke berpikir, berani sih boleh tapi setidaknya hantu kecil itu harus sadar dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Maka, tanpa persetujuan dari hantu itu, Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan kecilnya. Mengajaknya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huh...huh...huh..."

Nafas pemuda itu tersengal, mengingat berapa jauhnya ia berlari tadi. Dirinya harus kembali berputar arah saat melihat gerombolan hantu tadi sudah mengepungnya di pintu keluar. Membuatnya tanpa sadar masih menggengam tangan kecil itu. Hinata yang ada di belakangnya hanya menatap punggung tegap itu, sedikit menunduk untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya.

" _Ne..."_

"Ah, untung saja bisa keluar."

" _Oi."_

"Cih, lebih baik aku pindah saja dari kampus ini."

" _Ano_..."

"Arrg! Tapi itu hanya bisa dilakukan di tahun ajaran baru."

" _Omae sa._ Bisa kau lepaskan tanganku."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang. Tangannya masih menggenggam erat tangan putih milik Hinata. Namun bukan itu yang mencuri atensinya, melainkan ada sebuah benda seperti plastik bening berwarna merah muda yang membentang sepanjang pintu pagar. Apa benda ini yang pernah disebut hantu itu? _Kekkai_ yang menyelubungi wilayah kampus karena sebuah segel yang terpasang entah dimana.

"Pergilah." Hinata melepas genggaman yang juga bisa disebut cengkraman itu, membuat tangan Sasuke seolah menggambang di udara. Hinata berdiri di bagian dalam sedangkan Sasuke berada di luar. Jelaga Sasuke mendapati ada senyum terpaksa yang terpatri di wajah hantu itu.

"Oi, kemana manusia itu pergi? Cepat cari!" Dibelakang mereka, banyak hantu yang bergentayangan mencari keberadaan Sasuke. Hinata kembali menoleh, menatap pada Sasuke yang memiliki tinggi jauh di atasnya.

"Jangan suka berkeliaran di kampus saat matahari terbenam. Kau tahu apa alasannya." Hinata kembali memaksakan untuk tersenyum. "Jika bisa jangan gunakan toilet yang ada di lantai tiga. Tempat itu milik salah satu anak buah Orochimaru."

Kalimat Hinata barusan terdengar seolah seperti kalimat selamat tinggal di telinga Sasuke. "Cepat pergi. Pulanglah ke rumahmu."

"Apa yang akan terjadi padamu?" Ingat Hinata yang mengelabui satu batalion hanya untuk menyelamatkannya. Pasti para hantu itu tidak akan melepasnya begitu saja.

"Aku akan bersembunyi. Tenang saja, ada sebuah tempat yang hanya aku saja yang bisa masuk ke dalamnya."

Sasuke masih belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Menghiraukan niat baik Hinata yang menyuruhnya untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sasuke _da. Ore no nawa."_ Hinata yang semula akan menghilang membatalkan niatnya. Mendengar pemuda itu memperkenalkan namanya.

" _Shitte iru._ " Mana mungkin Hinata tidak mengetahui nama Sasuke selama ini. Menguntit selama beberapa bulan, tentu Hinata tahu hal-hal mendasar perihal Sasuke. Seperti, siapa teman-temannya, mata kuliah yang disukainya, bahkan Hinata sudah tahu nilai Sasuke selama setengah semester ini, untuk yang satu ini Hinata sampai membuntuti Kakashi sampai ke ruangannya.

"Meskipun aku amnesia, tapi aku tahu namaku. Hinata. _Atashi no namae wa_ Hinata."

" _Shitteru yo."_

Hinata terkejut. Dia sangat ingat tidak ada satupun hantu yang pernah memanggilnya dengan nama itu, bahkan ini baru pertama kalinya ia mengenalkan namanya pada _orang_ lain. Tapi sedikit cuplikan membuat Hinata tersadar.

 _Kurae! Hissatsu waza! Hinata shio no jutsu!_

Hinata menepuk dahinya pelan. Dari perapalan jurus itu, pemuda itu pasti langsung menduga namanya. Untuk kedepannya ia harus berhati-hati, nama bagi _yokai_ adalah hal yang sangat krusial. Akan terjadi hal yang berbahaya jika ada hantu jahat yang tahu namanya. Meskipun Hinata tidak tahu itu nama aslinya atau bukan.

" _Sayonara_ –"

" _Matta ashita."_

"Eh?"

"Bukankah kita harus mencari segel itu berada. Itu perjanjiannya, bukan?"

Lavender Hinata membulat. Tidak menyangka dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan, dia kira setelah kejadian tadi ia akan menerima takdirnya saja. Tetap mendekam di tempat ini entah untuk sampai kapan. Melihat perkataan dari hantu tadi, jika dirinya memang lemah. Jika seandainya ia tetap memaksa Sasuke untuk mencari keberadaan segel itu sudah pasti pemuda yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu akan terluka.

Namun, mendengar Sasuke yang sepertinya menganggap serius perjanjian abal-abal mereka tadi, membuat Hinata berubah pikiran cepat.

 _Huahahahaha, kau sendiri yang bilang. Aku tidak menjamin bagaimana keselamatanmu nanti._

Memasang wajah cerianya, Hinata mengangguk.

"Euh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa ada hantu yang lupa dengan ingatannya?"

.

"Ini hanya dugaanku saja. Apa mungkin ada sesorang yang iri padaku? Kemudian dia membunuhku disini."

.

"Iri tentang apa? Bahkan tidak ada satupun hal yang patut untuk dibanggakan darimu."

.

"Hmp. _Kudaranai._ Tentu saja mereka iri pada otak jeniusku."

"Apa maskudnya?"

.

"Kau tidak lihat, seorang anak SD berkeliaran di salah satu kampus bergengsi. Tentu saja dia kemari karena dia itu jenius seperti Einstein."

.

"Tidak mungkin dan itu tidak akan terjadi."

.

" _Baka ne._ Aku bahkan bisa menjawab semua pertanyaan yang ada pada ujianmu."

.

"Kau itu yang bodoh. Lima tahun di sini tentu saja membuatmu ingat tentang semua pelajarannya."

.

" _Ja,_ lalu menurutmu apa?"

.

"Entahlah."

.

.

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal Sasuke. Terima kasih telah membebaskanku. Aku tidak perduli dengan kehidupanku sebelumnya."

.

"Hinata."

.

"Meskipun tidak ingatpun, bertemu denganmu merupakan sebuah anugerah paling indah dalam hidupku. Selamat tinggal."

.

"Oi, Hinataaaaaa!"

.

"Kau bahkan tidak menghilang."

.

"Eh? EEHHHHH?!"

.

"Pasti bukan segel ini yang membuatmu tertahan di sini."

.

"Lalu apa?"

.

"Ck. Tentu saja ingatanmu, bodoh."

.

"Eeehhhh..."

.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, kita harus mengembalikan ingatanmu dulu supaya kau bisa ke surga."

.

"Che~ Padahal aku sudah mengatakan salam perpisahan sekeren itu."

.

" _Shoganai darou._ Jadi kita mulai dari mana?"

.

"Mungkin kita bisa ke rumahmu dulu."

.

"Itu tidak hubungannya tahu."

.

"Tapi itu ada hubungannya denganku."

.

"Cih. Katakan saja jika kau ingin dekat-dekat denganku."

.

"Bukannya kau tambah senang aku di sana. Dasar pedofil."

.

"Siapa yang kau panggil pedofil, sialan!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **yah! minna!**

 **kembali bertemu dengan author dengan ide cerita pasaran. saya nulis fic ini setelah saya liat k-drama let's fight ghost. drama yang menurut author biasa, eh lah dalah kok menipu. author yang pas waktu itu jengah sama tugas, serasa kehipnotis untuk terus lihat sampai habis. dengan kata lain author terinspirasi buat parody fanfic tentang dramanya kim so hyun. disini saya buat hina umurnya 12 tahun, sedang sasu 19.**

 **oke sekian saja chit-chat dr saya, semoga terhibur dengan fic saya satu ini**

 **ja adios!**


End file.
